film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Tangled
Tangled is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure film. Synopsis The magically long-haired Rapunzel has spent her entire life in a tower, but now that a runaway thief has stumbled upon her, she is about to discover the world for the first time, and who she really is. Plot Long ago, a drop of sunlight became a golden flower capable of healing illness, decay, and injury. Hundreds of years later, the flower is still used by Mother Gothel to retain her youth, until soldiers from nearby kingdom, Corona, steal it to heal their ailing queen. Shortly afterwards, the Queen gives birth to Princess Rapunzel. While attempting to recover the flower, Gothel discovers that Rapunzel's hair contains the flower's healing properties, and that cutting her hair destroys its power. Gothel takes the baby and raises her as her own daughter in an isolated tower. Once a year, the King and Queen release sky lanterns on Rapunzel's birthday, hoping for their daughter's return. On the eve of her 18th birthday, Rapunzel requests to leave the tower and discover the source of the lanterns, but Gothel refuses, claiming that the outside world is a dangerous place. Meanwhile, thief Flynn Rider steals Rapunzel's crown from the kingdom and inadvertently discovers the tower after ditching his allies, the Stabbington brothers. Rapunzel captures Flynn and discovers the crown, but is unaware of its significance. Rapunzel plans to take Flynn to Gothel to prove she can take care of herself, but before she can do so, Gothel becomes angry, quickly silencing Rapunzel. Rapunzel then asks for a special paint that will take Gothel three days' round trip to obtain and return, and Gothel accepts. Rapunzel convinces a reluctant Flynn to escort her to see the lanterns in exchange for the crown. Flynn takes Rapunzel to the Snuggly Duckling, a pub filled with frightening thugs, but who instead are charmed by Rapunzel's innocence. Royal soldiers led by one of the royal army's lead horses, Maximus, arrive in search of Flynn. Rapunzel and Flynn escape but are then trapped in a flooding cave. Resigned to his fate, Flynn reveals his real name: Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel starts to reveal that her hair glows when she sings, but then realizes that this is their key to escape. Her hair provides enough light to find a way out of the cave. Eugene and Rapunzel take refuge in a forest where Gothel, now in league with the Stabbingtons, gives the crown to Rapunzel and suggests using it to challenge Eugene's interest in her. Maximus finds the pair and tries to capture Eugene, but Rapunzel arranges a truce in honor of her 18th birthday. The group reaches the kingdom and enjoys the festivities, culminating in an evening cruise as the lanterns are released. There, Rapunzel gives Eugene the crown and after fulfilling her dream of seeing the lanterns in person, Rapunzel and Eugene realize they have fallen in love with each other and attempt to kiss until he sees the Stabbingtons on the shore. Eugene leaves Rapunzel and intends to hand them the crown. Instead, the brothers tie Eugene onto a boat and confront Rapunzel, saying that Eugene is escaping with the crown. Gothel sets a rescue by betraying the brothers and returns Rapunzel to the tower as Eugene and the Stabbingtons are captured. Back home, Rapunzel recognizes the symbol of the kingdom, which she had subconsciously incorporated into her paintings over the years. Realizing that she is the long-lost princess, she confronts Gothel. As Eugene is sentenced to death, the Duckling regulars help him escape. He is then carried back to Gothel's tower by Maximus. Eugene enters by climbing Rapunzel's hair, only to find Rapunzel bound and gagged. Gothel stabs Eugene and attempts to escape with Rapunzel, but Rapunzel agrees to lifelong captivity if she is allowed to heal Eugene. As Eugene slowly dies, he slices off Rapunzel's hair, destroying its magic and causing Gothel's age to catch up with her, then tripping out the window of the tower, turning into dust as she falls. A heartbroken Rapunzel grieves for Eugene. However, her tears, which still contain a bit of the sun's power, land on his cheek and restore his life. The two return to the kingdom and Rapunzel reunites with her parents. The kingdom breaks out in celebration, and Eugene is pardoned for his crimes. Rapunzel and Eugene eventually marry. Cast Category:2010 films Category:American films Category:Animated films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Films starring Zachary Levi